


Po treningu

by Yunoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie i przyjemne KageHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po treningu

– Ej! Mmmm~! To nie jest fajnie!

– Chcesz, żeby cię potem bolało, głupku?! Pocierpisz troszkę i będzie tylko lepiej – powiedział zza rudzielca Kagayama.

\- Nie chcę, ale zabierz to duże coś! Iii~! Nie ruszaj tym niepotrzebnie!

– Naprawdę tak boli? – spytał zmartwiony, głaszcząc go wolną ręką po plecach.

– Bardzo. – Kiwnął nieznacznie głową, ze wszystkich sił próbując się nie rozpłakać. Nie był beksą! – Długo jeszcze będziesz mnie torturował?

– Po prostu postaraj się rozluźnić i nie myśl o tym – westchnął cicho.

– Nie będę mógł siedzieć normalnie przez miesiąc przez ciebie. Poskarżę się Sawamurze-taichou.

– A to ja kazałem ci obić kość ogonową? – warknął odrzucając woreczek z lodem i wychodząc z sali.


End file.
